doux hiver
by bad joke
Summary: Un jour d'hiver, Luxus trouve une petite fille amnésique dans la neige et décide de la ramener à Fairy tail...


**Doux hiver**

Le blanc. Voilà ce que je vois.

Le froid. Voilà ce que je sens.

Qui suis-je ? Je ne me rappelle de rien, quel est mon nom ? Je ne le connais pas. Je me trouvais dans un espace blanc et froid, de petites choses de même couleur que le sol tombaient lentement du ciel, c'était un jolie spectacle. Emerveillée, je m'allongeais en plein cœur de ce décor et me laissais bercé par une sensation d'engourdissement qui m'apaisais, mes yeux se fermèrent peux a peux et le noir m'envahit...

\- Petite, réveille-toi.

Une douce voix vint m'extirpée du pays des songes me redonnant des frissons à cause de la basse température.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je

\- Je m'appelle Luxus, Luxus Drear et toi ?

\- Euh, qui suis-je ? Répétais-je

\- Oui, confirma-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas...

Il me sourit tendrement, pour ne pas m'effrayer je pense, puis il me prit dans ses bras me couvrant de son manteau de fourrure. Je découvrais une toute nouvelle chose : la chaleur et j'étais bien. Je n'avais pas peur de cet homme car il se dégagé de lui une ora de bienveillance me mettant en confiance.

\- Ou sont tes parents ?

\- Mes parents ? Je ne sais pas...

\- Il n'y a personne que tu connaisses ?

\- Je ne connais personne...

\- D'accord... Tu viendras donc avec moi

Je le regardais étonné de ce qu'il venait de me dire, mais je me tus. Tout le long du voyage, je ne fis que le détailler : il a les cheveux courts mais pas trop, de couleur jaune pâle, les yeux... je ne sais pas le nom de la couleur de ses yeux, peut-être gris, bleu ou vert ; Il est grand et a une musculature que je devinais impressionnante. Il se mit en route pendant que j'écoutais le battement régulier de son cœur qui eut l'effet d'une berceuse.

\- Qui est-elle ? Murmura une voix

\- Je croix que nous le sauront jamais, répondit une autre

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vis plusieurs personnes autour de moi, je constatais que j'été toujours entre les bras de Luxus. Nous étions près d'une cheminé ou les flammes dansante rouge jaune et orange chauffaient la pièce où nous nous trouvions.

\- Elle se réveille

La personne qui venait de parler était une femme aux cheveux marron claire, des yeux noirs avec des lunettes.

\- Elle est trop mignonne, dit un homme aux cheveux long vert pâle

\- Arrêtez, vous allez lui faire peur ! Lâcha un autre homme avec un masque et une longue langue avec un tatouage dessus

\- Tu as bien dormie ? me demanda mon sauveur

Sa voix douce me réconfortais, il me sourit et en retour signe de réponse je fis de même. Je portais une de mes main à mon œil gauche et le frottais vigoureusement en baillant laissant échapper un petit gémissement ce qui attendris les personnes présentes

\- Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? Questionna l'homme aux cheveux vert

\- Emi ? Sa veux dire beauté bénie, proposa la longue langue

\- Non, non, Fuyuko, enfant de l'hiver, c'est en rapport, riposta la femme

\- Dit qu'elle est moche t'en que tu y es ! Gronda le même garçon

\- Mais non... ben yuki qui veut dire neige, suggéra

\- Rohh, vous n'avez pas plus débile ? râla Luxus

\- Sinon Lisanna, ça n'a aucune traduction je croix, dit le victorien

\- Ben voilà quand vous voulez, ça te vas Lisanna ? me demanda le blond

\- Oui, répondis-je simplement

Je trouvais ce nom plutôt jolie, enfaite, du moment qu'il plait à mon sauveur, je ne peux que l'adorer. Ils continuèrent de discuter à mon sujet pendant longtemps : Fried se chargera de mon éducation dans une "Guilde" du nom de Fairy tail même si je ne savais pas ce que cela été, je l'aimais déjà ! Nous vivrons dans un appartement au centre d'une ville appelé Magnolia, Luxus fera des missions pour nous donner de l'argent tous les mois jusqu'à ce que je sois en âge de me débrouiller.

\- Tu dois avoir faim, suis Evergreen elle te donnera de quoi te rassasier

Je suivis donc cette Evergreen qui n'est d'autre que la femme aux lunettes. Nous entrâmes dans une cuisine ou je m'assis à une table ou elle me servit un verre d'eau, et posa devant moi une assiette remplis de soupe que je bus assez vite tellement ma faim était grande. Elle mit à ma disposition plusieurs plats en tout genre auquel je m'empressais de gouter. Après ce succulent repas, Evergreen m'amena dans une tout autre pièce : la salle de bain. Comme son nom l''indique, cette endroit est prévue pour se laver, elle me fit donc coulait un bain. Déshabillé, je me glissais dans la baignoire appréciant l'eau tiède détendant mes muscles. La jeune femme pris un gant, y mit du savon et me frotta le dos énergiquement pour enlever la crasse de celui-ci, elle me le passa et je m'occupais du reste de mon corps n'oubliant pas les cheveux. Une fois sortis, je m'essuyais et m'habillais de nouveaux vêtements choisis pas mes soins quelques temps auparavant, ensuite je me séchais les cheveux et me tournai vers Ever affichant un sourire.

-Voilà ! Toute propre, ça te dirais que je te coupe les cheveux pour que tu ressembles a une fée ? proposa la même personne

-Oh oui ! M'exclamais-je

Je m'assis encore une fois mais devant un miroir. Elle prit en main une brosse et des ciseaux puis commença son travail avec application coupant la moindre mèche dépassant. Quand elle eut fini de me coiffer, elle ébouriffa mes cheveux et sourie face à mon portrais

-Tu es mignonne, comme une fée des neiges, me complimenta-t-elle

C'est vrai quand y pensant, mon physique fait penser à la neige, j'ai les cheveux blanc tout comme ma peau de lait, même mes yeux sont en rapport : bleu, la fonte des neige, celle-ci devient de l'eau et le bleu est la couleur donnais a ce liquide. Une fée des neiges...

-Et ben dit donc, t'a réussi a illuminé ce beau visage ! Maintenant tu seras sans doute la plus belle fée de Fairy tail, tu feras défaut à Titania, intervint Bixrow

-Hey sa veux dire quoi ça ?! Pourquoi Erza, c'est à moi qu'elle doit faire défaut pas à cette rouquine, pesta ma coiffeuse

-Sa c'est sûre Lisanna te surpasse littéralement même à son jeune âge, d'ailleurs, qu'elle est son âge ? dit Fried

-J'pense dans les dix ans, répondit le blond

-Et toi ta quel âge ? Lui demandais-je

-Moi j'ai seize ans p'tits puce

-Au faite, le maître a dit que nous devons rentée demain au plus tard, avertis la longue langue

-Raah il m'énerve lui ! On peut jamais faire ce qu'on veut, s'énerva mon sauveur

Il se retourna et partit en colère, en tout cas moi j'avais hâte demain pour enfin commencer ma nouvelle vie. Bixrow me dit de le suivre pour me montrer là où je dormirais cette nuit, il ouvrit la porte et je vis une pièce avec deux lits dont un défait.

-Ce soir tu dormiras avec Evergreen, demain nous partirons à l'aube, me dit-il en souriant

Je fermais la porte après que interlocuteur soit partit, me glissai dans mon lit puis éteint la lumière pour me rendormir une nouvelle fois.

[...]

-Debout Lisanna, c'est l'heure de se réveiller, murmura une voix

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Ever assise à mes côtés, je me redressais, m'étirée puis la regarder.

-Bonjours, dit-je

-Tien, voici tes vêtements pour aujourd'hui, met-les, nous t'attendons dehors, tu déjeuneras en chemin, m'annonça-t-elle avant de partir

Je me vêtis en vitesse et sortis les rejoindre, Luxus me donna de quoi manger et nous mettions en route sous la neige continuant de tomber. Au bout de quelque temps de marche, nous arrivâmes a une gare ou nous prîmes le train, je regardais le paysage blanc défilé pendant que le reste du groupe parlais de leur "mission" qu'ils avaient réussi avec succès. Les heurs passaient lentement laissant place à l'ennui le plus totale jusqu'a que j'entende une bonne nouvelle

-Terminus pour nous, nous revoici Fairy tail ! s'exclama Bixrow

Nous descendîmes du train et traversions une très grande ville nous arrêtant dans l'appartement qui sera le mien ainsi qu'à Fried, mais nous nous attardons pas ici, car mes compagnons devaient se rendre dans ma future guilde. Luxus pris les devants et ouvrit deux grandes portes donnant vu sur une...bagarre dont l'ensemble des personnes présentes participé

-Natsu tu vas voir ! cria garçon on d'environs mon âge

-Vient, je t'attends mais avant habille-toi ! répondit le "natsu"

-Calmez-vous de suite ! Luxus et l'équipe Rajin sont de retour ! hurla une jeune fille aux cheveux écarlate

-Oh, vous voilà, votre mission c'est bien passé ? Questionna un vieil homme

-Bien sûr, tu nous prends pour qui ?! Se vexa le blond

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas seul, qui est-ce ? demanda toujours le petit homme

-Sans blague, nous l'avons appelez Lisanna, je l'ai trouvais seul dans la neige, apparemment elle a été abandonnée mais elle ne se souvient strictement de rien, répondit froidement mon ainé las

-Mh Lisanna, bienvenue parmi nous ! Se réjouis aussitôt le maître, Mirajane, fait lui le tatouage

-D'accord maître, tu viens je vais faire ton tatouage comme sa tu feras officiellement partit de Fairy tail, m'expliqua calmement la blanche

Cette femme possède les mêmes caractères physique que moi mais elle est beaucoup plus jolie et semble avoir environs cinq ans de plus que moi, ses trais ainsi que sa voix son doux. Je la suivis jusqu'à un bar d'où elle sortit plusieurs tampons d'un tiroir.

-De quelle couleur le veux-tu ? Il y a rouge, bleu foncé, bleu claire, noir, rose, blanc, vert, jaune, me demanda-t-elle

-Blanc s'il te plait

-Bien sûr, tu le veux ou ?

-Ici, dis-je montrant ma cuisse gauche

Elle posa son tampon à l' endroit que je lui avais indiqué, il apparut une marque blanche d'une forme du moins étrange mais mignonne.

-Hey, salut moi c'est natsu, m'interpela le jeune homme qui se battait tout à l'heur

-On s'en fou, je m'appelle Grey

-Chute vous deux, arrêté de l'embêté, mon nom est Erza

-bonjours, dis-je en souriant

Pendant que je m'amusé avec eux, je vis Luxus et le maître appelé Mirajane, je tendis alors l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre leurs conversation

-Elle vous ressemble beaucoup à toi et Elfman, mêmes yeux, mêmes cheveux...vous êtes orphelins et..., Luxus se fit coupé la parole par Mirajane

-Nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté si c'est ce que essaye de me dire, le village ou notre famille résidé a été anéantis par les flammes, seul moi et ma mère avons survécus, elle est morte quelques temps plus tard donnant naissance à mon frère.

-Elle ne peut donc avoir aucun rapport avec vous, semble réfléchir Fried que qui avait pris part à la discussion.

-Non aucun, ses racines sont perdu à moins qu'elle ne recouvre la mémoire, renchérie Mirajane

La journée se passa à merveille, ils sont tous tellement gentil les uns les autres, ils s'adressent même à moi comme si on se connaissait de toujours, ils disent...que je fais partis de la famille.

-Tu viens Lisanna, nous rentrons, m'interpella Fried

-Déjà, dis-je un peu dessue

-Oui, demain nous commencerons ton entrainement

-D'accord, m'enthousiasmais-je

Fatigué et trop impatiente de découvrir mes futures techniques, je m'endormis aussitôt que ma tête touchai mon oreiller. Cette nuit fus courte, à 6h et j'étais dans une salle prévue à cette effet conçus sous ordre de Luxus il y a un moment. Après de multiples exercices physique, je sentis mes muscles se contractaient provoquant une légère douleur que j'ignore trop absorber à endurcir mon petit corps.

-Maintenant tu vas me faire quatre tours de terrain le plus vite possible

Je me positionnais sur la ligne de départ et attendis son feu vert. Une fois celui-ci annoncé, je m'efforçais de sprinter à mon allure maximale qui m'obligeait à accélérer ma respiration devenant plus bruyante. Dans un dernière effort je franchie la ligne signifiant la fin de mes quatre tours, épuisé je continuais de courir essayant de m'adapté à un rythme raisonnable pour pouvoir enfin m'arrêter.

-C'est bien la puce, tu as parcouru un kilomètre en seulement douze minutes ce qui est très bien pour ton âge, me félicita Fried

Il semblait content de moi, mais je trouvais que ce n'étais pas assez, j'avais mis trop de temps, Natsu m'a dit qu'il pouvait faire moins d'une minute par tour or moi j'en avais mis quatre, si je voulais devenir une grande mage il allait falloir me contenté de plus. Sans attendre son ordre, je me baissai et commençais à faire des pompes : trois séries de dix puis fais, une pause, et recommence cela cinq fois.

-Et bien, ça se voie que tu veux vite devenir forte

-oui, dis-je simplement

Pendant une semaine entière de 6h30 à 12h et de 14h à 19h30 se fut le même refrain, je m'étais musclée ce qui me réjouissais, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à courir comme mon ami le chasseur de dragon, mon record était de deux minutes par tour. Mais cette semaine j'allais commencer mon véritable exercice : la magie tout en continuant ces exercices de force, j'allais développer mon propre pouvoir, enfin du moins essayer...

[...]

Mon apprentissage dura trois mois avant que je ne découvre ma capacité pour me transformer en différents animaux pour ainsi emprunté leurs force, taille, caractéristiques...Mais cela était plus dur que ce que je l'avais imaginé, je ne possédais pour l'instant que deux formes : le lapin et le chat, malheureusement je ne le métrisais pas tout à fait, se n'ai pas faute de m'être entrainé pour. Mais j'ai toujours cette soif d'en savoir plus, de devenir plus forte pour que Fried et Luxus ainsi que mes amis soient fière de moi, je ne voulais surtout pas leurs faire du tort vis à vis de la renommée de la guilde. En parlant de Fried, je me suis rapproché de lui, normal après trois mois que nous avions passé ensemble .Il est très gentil et n'hésite pas à m'expliquer plusieurs fois les choses pour que je comprenne bien.

-Lisanna, quelqu'un est là pour te voir, m'informa mon entraineur

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre dans laquelle je m'instruise de mes futures technique, je suis le couloir que me mène au salon ou je vois mon ami en compagnie de, Luxus ?

-Luxus ! Criais-je courant pour l'enlacer

-hey, je t'ai tant manqué que ça ? Me demanda-t-ils touché par mon affection

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je

Mon sauveur, cela faisais quarante-huit jours que je ne l'avais pas revue, et oui, je compte le temps ou je ne le vois pas, il m'a manqué. Il sourit s'écartant de moi pour me parler.

-Il paraîtrait que tu fais beaucoup d'effort et que tu as acquis une nouvelle forme

\- oui ! M'exclamais-je fière

\- C'est très bien continue comme ça, Fried est-il gentil avec toi ? M'interrogea-t-il

-toujours, il m'a même emmené voir le cirque à Magnolia

-Ah ça me rassure, sinon il aurait eu affaire à moi, dit-il portant un regard plein de sous-entendu qui mit mal à l'aise Fried

-non t'inquiète pas, l'apaisais-je

-Ah j'ai faillis oublier, je t'ai rapporté un petit truc de ma dernière mission, tien voilà

Il me tendit un petit paquet rose pâle que je m'empressais de prendre et d'ouvrir trop curieuse pour attendre, je défie le ruban regardais ce que contenais la boite : un joli collier de perle blanche en nacre reposais sur un petit coussin de velours rouge.

-Il est magnifique ! Merci Luxus, il est vraiment trop beau ! M'exclamais-je

\- je suis ravie qu'il te plaise, je te le mets ? proposa-t-il

Je lui passai le bijou et me tournais pour qu'il puisse me le mettre autour du cou. Après ça, nous passâmes la journée tous les trois nous promenant dans le parc et dans forêt non sans nous être vêtus chaudement car même en Mars il fait plus ou moins froid. Le soir venu Luxus repartis car le maître lui avait déjà confié une mission qui devrait durait à peu près trois semaines.

\- Ah bientôt Lisanna, et continue à t'appliquer sur ton entrainement pour devenir un jour à mon niveau

Il reparti. Dommage pour moi il ne revenait que peu me voir car il était soit en mission ou à la guilde, mais moi je mis rendait rarement trop occuper a augmenté ma magie. Mais à chaque anniversaire d'un membre, chaque fêtes, festivités ou événements j'avais le droit d'allait voir mes amis, bien sûr si j'avais demandais j'aurais pu passer mon temps à Fairy tail, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas décevoir l'équipe raijin eux qui avait sacrifié leurs temps pour moi, je leur devais ma vie.

-Alala, je deviens vieux, ricana Natsu

-Genre, t'es toujours un gamin flammèche, le provoqua Grey

-Répète si t'en a le cran ice-man ! Riposta le dragon slayeur

-J'avoue qu'a onze ans tu n'es pas bien grand, avoua Erza

-Tu peux parler t'a le même âge que moi, se défendit le mage de feu

-Tu insinue quoi ?! S'énerva la Scarlett

\- Rien du tout, répondit innocemment le fils d'Ignir

Comme vous l'aurez compris, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Natsu dragnir qui fête ses onze ans et comme d'habitude la journée se termine en bagarre général y compris Fried, moi je discute avec Mirajane.

-Au faite Lisanna, vous avez décidé de fêté quand ton anniversaire ?

-Le 14 janvier, le jour ou Luxus m'a trouvé

-Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé

-Mira, c'est l'heure du gâteau, cria Erza de l'autre bout de la pièce

-Hé oh calme toi rouquine, tu ne vois pas que je parle ?! Hurla la gothique

Mirajane peux être très douce comme diabolique, et la contre sa "meilleur ennemie" elle prend sa part obscure. Elles enchainent ainsi une bataille d'insulte qui fait taire tous les monde, ce qui ne dura pas très longtemps car...de nouveau c'est le bizarre dans le QG, la blanche y prend même part, à croire que je suis la seul à pouvoir resté en place. A la fin de la journée le calme reprend enfin place et Fried décide qu'il est temps pour nous de partir.

[...]

-Coucou Lisanna, joyeux anniversaire, susurra une voix près de mon oreille

-Luxus, tu as pu venir, me dis-je encore endormis

-Je n'allais tout de même pas rater ton jour.

Je l'enlace doucement dans mais bras fermant les yeux a se contacte essayant tant bien que mal de me réveiller. Puis des personnes firent son entré dans ma chambre, je devinais de suite qu'ils s'agissaient de l'équipe rajin

\- hey, bon anniversaire, s'exclama Bixrow

\- hey, bon anniversaire, répliquèrent "ses bébés"

-Tss, ne l'agressaient pas, elle vient tout juste de se réveiller, passe une bonne journée ainsi qu'un joyeux anniversaire, annonça Evergreen

-Joyeux ou bon anniversaire Lisanna, fit Fried

-Vous en avez pas marre de dire la même chose vous trois ? Questionna froidement mon sauveur

-Désoler maître Luxus Drear, s'excusèrent ses compagnons en chœur

-Kss, aujourd'hui nous allons tous au parc d'attraction de Magnolia, m'expliqua le blond à mon plus grand bonheur

\- Vrai ? Enquérais-je

-Si je te le dis, confirma-t-il

Je sortis du lit manquant de tomber pour rejoindre ma penderie et pris une robe blanche à bretelles, ils sortent tous pendant que je commence à me changer. Enfin prête, je pars direction le parc sans un regard envers eux

-Hé ! Tu vas ou comme ça ? Jasa le dragon slayeur

-Ben c'est toi qui la dit : au parc d'attraction

-Et tu ne nous attends pas ?

-Il faut se dépêcher les amis, riais-je

Arrivais là-bas, mon entraineur paya pendant que nous nous demandions par quel manège nous allions commencer

-Alors ? Questionna la femme aux lunettes

-Le grand huit

-Le grand huit...? demanda Luxus sans enthousiasme

Il décida donc de nous regarder, Je me mis à côté de Bixrow et l'activité commença. Ce fut à peu près la même chose toute la matinée et l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que nous décidions de rentré pour le gâteau.

-Et voilà ! Le gâteau préféré de Luxus, enfaite ont savais pas tes gouts, annonça Ever

-Merci

On entame notre délicieux dessert puis le mangeâmes goulument et se fut enfin l'heure des cadeaux

-Tiens, c'est le miens, dit Evergreen

Il m'avait offert tout un assortiment de beauté magnifiquement décoré, il y avait un fer à lisser, un séchoir, une crème assouplissante, savon de marque, gommage, et une huile de massage.

-Merci, maintenant je pourrais être aussi belle que toi

J'ouvris ensuite ceux de Bixrow et vis une grosse peluche, un de ses "bébé" et du parfum, je le remercier et déchira le papier autour de celui de Fried, il y avait des armes dont une épée, des fumigènes, et des couteaux

-Oh merci coach, riais-je

-Le meilleur pour la fin, me sourit le blond

Je découvris une très luxueuse robe rouge ainsi qu'un bracelet en perle semblable au collier qu'il m'avait offert quelques temps au paravent et des ballerines de même couleur que mon vêtement

\- c'est de la soie, ajouta-t-il

\- C'est très jolie merci

Je leurs fit un câlin a chacun et la journée ce fini comme cela. Chaque années, le jour de mon "anniversaire" ce passé comme sa et à chaque fois, je passé un excellent moment en leurs compagnie, le lendemain je le fêté aussi avec ma guilde.

Pendant six ans je m'entrainé, je faisais aussi des missions mais jamais seul, il y avait toujours Evergreen, Fried, Bixwro ou Luxus ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il y a un mois, j'eus seize ans, pratiquement toutes les filles sortaient avec un garçon sauf erza et moi-même qui sommes encore célibataire, il y a aussi des nouveaux comme Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy. Ah oui d'ailleurs j'avais oublié de dire les couples, donc il y a : Mirajane et Fried, Evergreen et Elfman, Lucy et Grey, Natsu et Juvia, Reby et Loki, Arzak et Bisca et c'est tout, non il y a aussi Wendy et Roméo. Presque tous sauf moi, pourtant je suis amoureuse, mais j'ai peur de lui dire, je suis terrifié a l'idée qu'il me rejette surtout qu'il a fait tellement de chose pour moi. Oui, moi Lisanna j'aime la personne qui m'avait sauvé du froid, veillais à ce que je ne manque de rien, Luxus. Je savais bien qu'il était plus vieux que moi, que jamais il ne s'internaliserais a une gamine dans mon genre, mais j'avais dans l'espoir que peut-être il me trouvais mignonne, qu'il m'aimait même si ce n'était en amour, j'espérais et je fus exaucé.

-Hé, ça va Lis', demanda-t-il

-Oui et toi, répondis-je

-Sup.., il fut coupé par une voix

-Lisanna, je voulais te dire un truc, ça te dirais de sortir avec moi ? me proposa Gajeel

-Elle n'est pas encore majeur donc tant qu'elle n'a pas dix-huit ans tu me le demande avant, puis t'ai pas assez bien pour elle, jasa mon amour caché

Face à cette remarque je rougis sans pour autant qu'il le puisse le voir. Gajeel me regarda avec une pointe d'énervement, je détournai vite le regard gêné et vis Mirajane, je vins a sa rencontre et nous entamions la discussion

-Alors, ça va avec Fried ? Demandais-je

-Oui super, et toi tu t'es décidée à révéler ton amour à Luxus ?

-Parle pas si fort il pourrait entendre, non...j'ai trop peur qu'il le prenne mal

-Pourquoi le prendrait-il mal ? Me questionna-t-elle

-Parce qu'il ma trouvait dans neige, il a tout fait pour moi...

-Et alors ?

-Il est plus vieux que moi, il doit me prendre pour une gamine, répondis-je

-Si sa se trouve il aime les "gamines" de seize ans, dis-lui aujourd'hui, au moins tu seras fixée, dit-elle avec un beau sourire, aujourd'hui n'oublie pas, renchérie-t-elle

-Oui Mirajane, aujourd'hui, soupirais-je

Je me tournais et le vis au deuxième étage écoutant sa musique avec l'équipe Rajin a ses côtés, puis ses yeux entrèrent en contacts avec les miens. Il me fixait attendant une réaction de ma part, mais rien, je ne fis rien d'autre que l'admirer, que de me délecter de sa beauté. J'aimais tout chez lui : ses cheveux blond en bataille, sa cicatrice lui donnant un air plus viril, ses yeux d'une couleur unique, sa carrure impressionnante, son allure fier...

-Lisanna, vient avec nous au lieu de regarder la lacrima ambulante, ironisa Natsu

-Dans cinq minutes la lacrima ambulante fera en sorte qu'il ne reste de toi que de la poussière, menaça Luxus

J'émis un rictus, Natsu dit toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas au mauvais moment, de toute façon ça ne fait que repousser ma déclaration ce qui m'arrangé...Enfin c'est ce que je croyais

-Lis' tu peux venir deux secondes j'ai à te parler, déclara-t-il

Je montais les marche pendant que Fried et les autre les descendaient, arrivé à l'étage je m'assie près de lui, rien que le fait d'être si proche, seul en plus, accéléré mon rythme cardiaque.

-Je te trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps, aurait-tu quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-il

-Euh...non c'est que. Rien, finis-je par conclure

-Je te connais par cœur, je sais quand tu es tourmenté et là c'est le cas, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, avoua-t-il

-je ne vois rien d'anormal à mon comportement

-Pas plus tard que tout a l'heure tu me regarder comme si j'étais un inconnu, quand tu me parle tu es gêné, quand je te pose une question tu l'évite, et tu fuis mon regard, ne me dit pas que tout va bien je suis pas bête ! dit-il énervé

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il élevé la voix contre moi et je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Quand il vit ma réaction il s'inquiéta de suite s'excusant pour s'être emporté.

-Luxus, si je te regarde comme si tu m'étais inconnu c'est parce qu'à chaque fois je redécouvre tes yeux, si je suis gêné c'est parce que mon cœur s'accélère, si j'évite tes questions c'est parce que j'ai peur de mal répondre, et si je fuis ton regard c'est parce que j'ai peur de mis perdre. Si je suis bizarre c'est parce que je t'aime, déclarais-je

Après mon monologue je pris la peine de regardé son visage pour voir ce qu'il en été. Je constatais de la surprise, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais rien, aucun son, juste de l'étonnement. J'avais envie de partir de la guilde mais je voulais savoir ses pensé, pour au moins une fois être aussi forte que lui.

-Lisanna, je... Enfaite, et ben... Tu en es sur ?

-oui, soupirais-je

-J'ai était très attaché à toi la petite fille que j'avais sauvé du froid, puis au fur et a mesuré tu as grandi et tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme, peu à peu mes sentiments d'attachement se sont amplifié et se sont transformé en... en amour, moi aussi je t'aime Lisanna.

Là j'étais littéralement en larme, ses dires était touchant et rien à cette instant aurais pu troubler mon bonheur, j'étais heureuse de savoir que mon amour pour lui était réciproque, cela me bercé d'euphorie. Il se leva me regardant avec un de ses plus beau sourire que j'adoré tant mais qui se faisaient si rare, et se pencha se moi pour réunir nos lèvres, pour conclure notre passion dans une tornade d'émotion et de sensation agréable, puis il entra sa langue dans ma bouche et caressa la mienne avec douceur. Il se sépara de moi, me sourit et partit hors de la guilde me laissant seul à ma table.


End file.
